


Hard Ticket From Harlem

by NestPlaster



Category: Hard Ticket To Hawaii, Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Aviator Glasses, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Hard Play, Hawaii, Khaki, Large Cock, M/M, One Shot, Shades, Sunglasses, frisbee, ropes, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestPlaster/pseuds/NestPlaster
Summary: Shades is sent to Hawaii to research a new business opportunity for Diamondback. More than business may be waiting on the sunny shores of this island, however.





	

Slow waves rolled in from the ocean as Shades walked across the pristine beach. The sun was high in the air and this marked a rare occasion where his namesake was warranted. Shades drew in a deep breath, pulling the humid air deep into his lungs, and stretched. Diamondback should have sent him to Hawaii ages ago, he thought to himself.

Despite his wonderful surroundings Shades felt his mind drawn back to a week ago. He had met with Diamondback in their criminal lair, a dimly lit warehouse surrounded by import companies and boarded up buildings. The few windows high in the walls were caked with dirt and gave only a hint as to whether it was day or night. Bare incandescent lamps hung sparsely throughout the space.

Diamondback sat sprawled in a battered office chair, one muscular thigh hanging casually over the arm of the chair. "Shades, " he said, perfect teeth reflecting the light of the bulb Shades stood directly beneath. "I have a job for you." Diamondback lifted his leg forward, settling down with his elbows on his knees. "We have a deal with an unexpected partner, and I need you to check out his operation. Thoroughly."

Shades nodded, only slightly distracted by the handsome cut of his bosses face and the intense eyes that bored through his glasses and into his soul. Diamondback continued and concluded the conversation with one final remark: "I need you go go to Hawaii".

Shades snapped back to the present at the sound of laughter on the wind, images of Diamondbacks rugged cheekbones fading away to reveal the curve of the coast and the rain forest bordering the beach. A dune ahead of him blocked his view of the beach, and a red disk floated gracefully above it for a moment before dipping back down between the line of the sand. A voice called out, confident and unconcerned, "Nice throw babe."

Shades walked casually up the dune and crested it. Below a woman in a bikini caught the frisbee and quickly returned it to her partner, a rugged man with waving blonde hair and a shirt with the top button casually undone. Mirrored aviator glasses highlighted his features and the sun glinting off them had to compete with his smile as he caught the frisbee. His expression turned deadly serious as he turned his head towards the dune and Shades was reflected in his sunglasses.

Shades let his signature smirk glance across his face as he strode down the dune towards the man. Usually his smile and arrogant stride were enough to shift the balance of power in his favor, but this man stood confident and faced him square on. "You're pretty handy with that thing" he replied, nodding his head slightly to indicate the frisbee in the other mans hand.

"Catch" replied the blonde man, muscles uncoiling like a jungle cat as he sent the disc soaring gracefully through the air. It hooked perfectly and Shades almost put himself off balance thinking he would have to reach out; however the frisbee found its way to his hand as if it had been placed directly there. Shades smiled again and tossed the disc back. What a carefree life it must be on Hawaii, he thought, to leave your gun on the beach towel and be able to greet a stranger with a perfect throw.

The man caught the frisbee despite the throw being slightly off, his back arcing upwards as his muscular frame jumped slightly into the air. He made it look easy, landing with grace on the uneven sand and flipping the disk up behind his back before catching it and sending it winging towards the woman. "Scram babe" he said as she caught it, and the woman jogged away down the beach. He looked back towards Shades and continued "You must be the one they sent to meet with the boss."

Shades nodded and flashes his signature grin again in response. The silence stretched out and Shades again felt himself off balance in front of this man. Shades finally broke the silence saying, "Shame we lost the frisbee, I was just getting going. You are pretty good with that thing."

The other man smiled, white teeth flashing in the sunlight almost as brilliantly as his aviators. "I'm good at a lot of things" he said, rolling his shoulders casually. "You're early, maybe we can find some other way to blow off a bit of steam before I take you up to see the boss." The implication hung heavy in the air between them.

Shades swallowed as he considered the possibilities. This handsome man stood before him confident in the sunlight, tan khakis failing to conceal well muscled legs and a bulge hinting at other generous physical attributes. Diamondback had sent him here on business, to check out the operation -- but clearly this man was a key part of the operation, possibly head of security. Surely he deserved a thorough inspection as well.

And you know what they say about what happens in Hawaii.

"Alright" said Shades, trying to regain some control of the situation as he felt himself fall increasingly under the sway of this mysterious, rugged disc thrower. "Let's see what you have in mind." He stepped up close to the man, intending to re-establish some physical control of the space. Shades could see himself reflected in the unyielding mirror of aviator glasses. The other man relaxed his posture even more. Shades knew he was beat.

"How about a swim" replied the man, maddeningly indirect. He reached up to his already gaping dress shirt and opened another button, exposing wiry hair and a sun hardened hide. "No need to be shy we're all alone out here."

Shades shrugged out of his sports jacket and folded it neatly before placing it on the sand near the beach towel. His shirt quickly followed, and he felt his nipples harden. Was it because of the cool breeze contrasted with the hot mid-day sun, or was it the presumed gaze of the other man? Shades faced him and watched himself kick off his shoes and peel off socks, reflected perfectly in the aviators. The other man followed suit, then stepped close.

"The cut on these slacks is exquisite" the man said, reaching down and running his fingers along the waistband. Shades felt his heart race as he looked down at the rock hard pecs before him. The mans abs stood in relief as he breathed in and out, and reached towards Shades fly. "Tortoiseshell?" he asked, lingering briefly before boldly unbuttoning the slacks.

Shades stepped forward out of his pants and his chest pressed forward into the other man, whose hand still pressed gently against his hipbone. "What will you do with me, here in Hawaii?" he asked. In response the other man pushed his lips forward in a passionate kiss. His other hand pressed downwards on the waistband of Shades underwear. They dropped down to the sand and he was able to step forward into an embrace, body kissed by the sun as well as this powerful man.

Shades pulled back from the passionate kiss, feeling his cock grow hard pressed up against the khakis. Without prompting he dropped gracefully to his knees, finding himself face to face with a growing tent of tan fabric. "Aloha" quipped the man in the aviators as Shades pulled down the zipper, freeing the mammoth Hawaiian cock which jutted forward. Shades could not hold himself back and pushed forward immediately taking the rock hard member into his eager mouth. No trace of his signature smirk was left as his jaw stretched to encompass the width of this cock.

"Show me how that main-lander mouth can work" continued the man, hips motionless as Shades moved eagerly up and down his glistening cock. Shades took the cock deep into his mouth. This was a new experience, but in Hawaii it felt like the right thing to do. His lips brushed against the fabric of the tan slacks as he took it deep, eyes watering with joy. Shades pulled back and gasped, his lower lip brushing against the cock head hovering hard and erect before him.

"Show me how you get hard in Hawaii" Shades said, undoing the button and freeing his guide from the last of his clothing. "Teach me your island ways." The man put his hand under Shades chin and gently guided him upwards until he was standing before firmly turning him around. Shades arced his back and pleaded again "Greet me properly as only a Hawaiian thug can!"

The mans cock pressed up firmly against Shades butt, wet with spit. Shades felt it press forward and inwards, stretching him open and filling him completely. No person from the continental mainland had ever made him feel this way before. Hands calloused from years of hard play on the beach reached around to discover his nipples, teasing them as he relaxed around the rigid cock buried deep in his ass.

Just as Shades started to grow accustomed the hands on his chest pressed firm, holding him in place. The man behind him growled again "Aloha" and started to pump back and forth, his cock pounding deep into Shades ass. Shades pressed his shoulders back into the muscular torso of his companion and took the cock, feeling himself stretched over and over again. Shades felt his own cock tingle and grow even harder as the pleasure grow deep within him.

"Oh, not yet" said the man, pulling back out of Shades and leaving him gaping and anxious for more. "This is your first time on Hawaii. You need a good welcome party!" He stepped around in front of Shades, who for the first time saw his full naked body. Tanned and sweaty from the hot sun, his body hair glistened and reflected the light like a thousand jewels. His hard cock looked even bigger than it had felt, and Shades felt a moment of amazement that it had been inside him twice now.

"Oh it has been good" Shades replied, but further repartee was cut off as the man lifted him up quickly with two strong hands beneath his arms. Shades hung in the air briefly, amazed at the strength of this rugged physical specimen. He barely had time to take in the gleaming muscles and bulging shoulders before being brought down gently and precisely.

"This good?" asked the man as Shades slid down his cock again, his legs pressed up against the mans hips. Strong arms pressed their bodies together and Shades felt his cock pulse as it lay pinned betwixt their bodies. The man pivoted his hips, and Shades felt the monster cock filling him shift slightly as he rocked against it.

"Hrrrgh" replied Shades, at a loss for words. He watched his own expression in the mirrored planes of the sunglasses across from him as the man rocked again and again. The rising pressure inside Shades quickly reached a peak and an orgasm raced through his body. Seemingly endless ropes of cum shot up between their bodies, plastering both their chests and stomachs. "Not ... that good" he gasped out as the spasms finally abated, still impaled on the tireless cock of his new friend.

The Hawaiian lowered them both to the sand, still deep inside Shades, and leaned forward until Shades was able to rest laying back on the sand. Grabbing Shades hips he lifted his pelvis up and started to move in and out again. "You're getting close to being welcomed" he said cryptically, racing faster and faster. The heat of the sand radiated up through Shades as he felt himself pounded harder and harder. Shades grabbed at the earth, fingers clawing deep into the sand. Finally the man pressed forward fully and Shades felt the eruption deep within his body as hot semen pumped into him.

Satisfied the man pulled back and sat down on the sand, his cock slowly settling into a merely impressive resting state. Shades felt cum drip down from his well used ass as the sunlight dried off his chest. The man spoke, his tone as casual as when they had first met: "A swim might be a good idea before we head up to meet the boss."


End file.
